Dragon God Ragshelm
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30515 |no = 764 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 28 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 131 |animation_idle = 124 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.005 |movespeed_skill = 0.005 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 9, 9, 9, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112 |bb_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119 |sbb_distribute = 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = An ancient dragon that turned into a more evil form after receiving power from a demon. In exchange for the great power it had received it lost its mind, driving it to act upon its hatred of humans alone. As it gradually lost itself, the humans that had once faced it appeared anew to challenge the ancient dragon once more. However, Ragshelm could feel that the Phoenix Knight sought vengeance no more, but instead looked towards the future through the power of his sword. Some say that in response to this Ragshelm unleashed all the power it possessed. |summon = I shouldn't...have...woken... My...madness... The people...run... |fusion = Grr...gruhh...roar... I...destroy...everything... Rooaaar!!! |evolution = Can't you see it...? Can't you...hear it...? I am...already... a...calamity... | hp_base = 4332 |atk_base = 1633 |def_base = 1601 |rec_base = 1197 | hp_lord = 6213 |atk_lord = 2192 |def_lord = 2153 |rec_lord = 1605 | hp_anima = 6956 |rec_anima = 1407 |atk_breaker = 2390 |def_breaker = 1955 |atk_guardian = 1994 |def_guardian = 2351 |rec_guardian = 1506 |def_oracle = 2054 | hp_oracle = 5916 |rec_oracle = 1902 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Destruction God's Chakra |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk and max HP for all Units & adds chance of ignoring an opponent's Def when attacking |lsnote = 15% chance |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Emerald Borg |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & adds Injury effect to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 18% chance to inflict |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Tyrant Breath |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies, probable decrease of Atk and Def for 2 turns & adds Injury effect to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce 25% of Atk and/or Def stats, 18% chance to inflict Injury |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30514 |evointo = 30516 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 30133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Dragon War |addcatname = Ragshelm3 }}